undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 7
This is Issue 7 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 7 It’s been about three weeks since I arrived back at my house, and Logan was correct, we have made it safe. We’ve boarded up a couple of doors and windows, and have been able to make a makeshift wall out of cars left over by the neighbors. Nothing has really happened, except the sudden disappearance of a couple of our supplies, it’s been going on since three days ago. Each day we would check our supplies, and have a sudden drop from the previous day, and this has been affecting us. We now get fewer rations, and we have to go on more runs. Right now I’m with Logan, going over the supplies again. “Uh, Food, how are we doing there” Logan asks. “Bad, about a quarter is missing from yesterday’s count” I say. “Fuck, we have to find who is doing this, we can’t keep going on like this. On this rate we will starve ourselves out in the next coming month” Logan says. “I know, I don’t want any of us to die, or starve, We all deserve to get a break, and just survive, and not have to worry about this shit” I say. “You said it brother, but this apocalypse, it isn’t going to let that happen, nothing’s ever going to be the same, do you think things will ever be the same again Ken” Logan asks. “Nah, even if the biter’s leave, the people will remain the same, and it will be the same kind of apocalypse world, minus the biter’s” I say. “Well I hope it could get back to normal, but I don’t think it will, how are we doing on weapons” Logan asks. “Missing a couple knives, damn, those could have been useful” I say. “Fuck, how about uh, water” Logan asks. “About a couple gallon jugs missing” I say. “Fuck, whoever is doing this, they’re sneaky, and I don’t think they’re going to let up, we should put a guard out there, to check on this, and make sure we catch the fucker” Logan says. “Well who, Daniel’s to busy protecting his family to do that, I respect that. Sohti is still kind of fucked up about his wife dying. Diana wouldn’t, we know her too much to know she wouldn’t do it. Then the rest of us are kids and you” I say. “I’ll do it, I want to get the fucker” Logan says. “Nah, I’m not going to let you do that, I don’t want you or Diana to get hurt, you guys are the only family I have right now, except Uncle who is god knows where” I say. “Oh if only Uncle could come here, he would give his life for us, that’s why I love him so much. Man, I really miss uncle” Logan says. “I wis-“ I say, but I’m cut off as I hear Felix yell “GUYS GET OVER HERE QUICK”. “Shit” Logan says, and we turn around and start sprinting to Felix. We reach him and see him standing in front of someone, holding the man at gunpoint, looking a little frightened. The man quickly backs up when he sees how many of us there are, but Felix just raises the gun a little, trying to look frightening. “Who the fuck are you” Logan says. “Please let me go, I have a family” The man says, shivering a little. “I also have a family, now tell me who the fuck are you” Daniel says. “Have you been stealing our supplies” James asks. “Yes but-“ The man says, but is quickly stopped by a quick punch to the face by Logan. “So you’re the fucked who’s been stealing our supplies, I should shoot you on the spot” Logan says. “Please, don’t, Please, I have a family, they needed the supplies, please just let me go, My family needs me” The man says. “What’s your name” Daniel asks, crossing his arms. “Wesley Snipe” The man says. “Well Wesley, right now we are in the position in which we decide your fate, whether we kill you, or we let you go, so what do you guys think we should do” Daniel says. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues